


I can't make popcorn balls without popcorn!

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Jyn attempts to make popcorn balls





	I can't make popcorn balls without popcorn!

Okay, so Jyn might not be the best at cooking, and she’s the first to admit that, but it’s _Christmas_ , dammit, so she’s going to give it her best effort. And this is how she ended up sweaty, standing over a pan of caramel, stirring for like an hour. She just wanted to make popcorn balls, why was it this hard?

Cassian, meanwhile, was lounging against the counter, munching on popcorn.

“Stop eating my popcorn!” she said. Still stirring, she snatched at his handful. He danced out of reach. As she was tethered to the stove by the caramel, she couldn’t exact proper revenge. She grumped over the stove, fully aware that Cassian was sneaking back. “Touch my popcorn and you DIE,” she said. “I can’t make POPCORN balls with just caramel.”

He leaned over the counter. “Hey, where I come from we make tamales, not this popcorn caramel nonsense.”

“Shut up. And no more popcorn!”

“Nah, I’m done.” He got up and rested his chin over her shoulder. “It’s going to be fabulous, babe.”

“I hope so, for all the work I’m putting in.” 

He laughed, deep in his chest, and kissed her cheek, just below her ear. “I think they’ll be great.” And with that he snatched another handful of popcorn and sprinted away.  
 


End file.
